God Eater
God Eater is a series of sci-fi action role-playing video games developed by Shift and published by Bandai Namco Entertainment, starting with the titular game released on February 4, 2010 for the PlayStation Portable. It depicts the desperate battle between humanity and a race of omnivorous monsters in a futuristic post-apocalyptic world. As of February 2017, the franchise has five games (including three revamped games), several manga and light novel adaptations, soundtracks, and an anime adaptation. Series Dictionary * Aragami: Generally violent in nature, Aragami only crave to consume. While apparently only one being, is actually a colony of hundreds of thousands of semi-sentient single-celled organisms known as Oracle Cells that group around under a cell core (Aragami Core) that acts as a command center. In other words, they are a superorganism with swarm intelligence that takes on a variety of formations. These forms can appear as organic, artificial, even mythical. * Oracle Cells: Oracle Cells are the semi-sentient single-celled organisms that make up a Aragami. The Aragami are actually colonies of hundreds of thousands Oracle Cells that regroup around a core that acts as a command center. These cores are often referred to as Aragami Cores. In order to defeat an Aragami, the God Eaters must use their God Arc, the only weapons capable of doing so, to remove the Aragami Core. Once the core is removed, the Oracle Cells lose their cohesion and dissipate into nothingness. * God Eater: The God Eaters are the titular group of characters in the God Eater series. Like the God Arcs and the Aragami, they are the character focus in the game's story and gameplay. There are different generations of God Eaters: 1st, 2nd, and 3rd generations. The 3rd generation of God Eaters are said to have greater potential than the previous two. 1st generation God Eaters are the regular army and old types, 2nd generations consist of regular new types, and the 3rd generation are currently only members of Blood. * God Arc: God Arcs are mechanical weapons that are infused with Oracle Cells. In short, the God Arc is actually an Aragami itself, with an artificial man-made core called the Artificial CNS. It is currently the only weapon capable of eradicating the Aragami. The God Arc's strength can be temporarily boosted by devouring an Aragami. * Fenrir: Fenrir is an organization which currently rules all of the world de-facto, thanks to its advanced Oracle technology. It pledges "Protection for humankind and resurgence in science-technology". It is centered in the former Scandinavian region with branches that spread all around the world. * Psion: Psions are a new category of Aragami first introduced in God Eater 2. Heavily modified versions of existing Aragami species, they emit unusually powerful bias fields that influence nearby Oracle Cells, thus exerting control over other Aragami. As God Arcs are themselves Aragami of a sort, they cease functioning in the presence of a psion, leaving most God Eaters helpless against them. Only the third-generation God Arcs used by Blood are unaffected by this. However, by awakening Blood Arts any God Eater can gain the ability to fight back against these creatures. * Blood: The Blood Special Forces is an elite unit of Fenrir created by Dr. Rachel Claudius, debuting in God Eater 2. Those chosen to be admitted into Blood have the confirmed potential to awaken a unique "Blood Power", and make use of Blood Arts. Members of Blood wear black Armlets and are given the P66 Bias Factor. * Blood Power: First introduced in God Eater 2, the Blood Power is a unique ability that each member of the Blood special forces possesses. One of the purposes of the Blood Unit is to awaken each Blood Power. In the original GE2, Ciel, Gilbert, Nana, and Julius' abilities are the only ones that can occur in-battle. The Blood Power activates either when they use their Blood Art, or when the mission starts, depending on the character. * Deusphage: Deusphages are a type of variation that some Aragami subspecies present to their original species, just like Fallen species. Most of the Deusphage species either use the Divine element or are weak to it (or both at the same time), and all of them are named after gods of either Greek or Japanese mythologies. Deusphage species are divided into two types, named Type 1 and Type 2: Type 1 Deusphages are named after Japanese gods, while Type 2 Deusphages are named after Greek gods. They are noted to be much more powerful than regular Aragami, and thus are avoided by most God Eaters. Calculations * Shio drags Nova to the Moon (Relativistic speeds, Dwarf Star level) * Young Lindow, Soma, and Tsubaki tank a nuclear bomb (Small Country level) * Meteor God Arc made from the God Arc Soldier Zero hits with the energy of a comet (Country level to Large Planet level) Knowledgeable Users * UtopiaAether (A very big fan of the series, has researched and played all of the main games. Currently looking into the spinoffs and awaiting God Eater 3.) Characters God Eaters * Alisa Illinichina Amiella * Lindow Amamiya * Soma Schicksal * Kota Fujiki * Sakuya Tachibana * Ciel Alencon * Romeo Leoni * Nana Kozuki * Julius Visconti * Gilbert McLane * Livie Collete Small Aragami * Shio * Ogretail * Cocoon Maiden * Zygote Medium Aragami * Kongou * Chi You * Gboro-Gboro Large Aragami * Hannibal * Vajra * Quadriga * Ouroboros * Garm * Chrome Gawain * Nova Others * Rachel Claudius * Johannes von Schicksal * God Arc Soldier Category:Series Category:Video Game Series Category:Anime and Manga Series Category:Bandai Namco Category:God Eater